1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for supporting job seekers to seek jobs and job recruiters to recruit new staffs.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, job seeking and recruiting activities have been carried out in such a manner that job recruiters register job recruiting slips in which skills to be required are described to an employment agency, and a job seeker selects one that is considered to be closest to his/her requirement and skills from the job recruiting slips registered in the employment agency. The job seekers also perform the similar procedure. There is a huge number of job recruiting slips and job application slips. Therefore, in order to perform search efficiently, these slips are generally classified by data relating to bibliographical matter described in each slip, for example, age, occupational category, annual income, place of work, and the like, and search is carried out based on the classification.
As a searching (matching) method, a method of matching respective requirement items (annual income, place of work, and the like) of the job recruiters and the job seekers has been developed, and a text mining technique for texts relating to the skills of job seekers and requirements of the job recruiters has been also developed to allow the search to be automated to some extent.
However, though the precision of search is improved, there is a problem in that the most fitted demands of the job recruiter and the job seeker not always agree with each other in actual cases, only by matching of the job application slip with the job recruiting slip. For example, even if a job seeker extracts any job recruiter whose requirements seem to agree with those described in the own job application slip in terms of matching, and applies to the relevant job recruiter, judgment may be performed by adding the judgment criterion and the policy of the job recruiter in actual cases, and the job seeker is not always employed.
Therefore, there is a problem in that job seekers who apply for a job to end in failure waste their time and cost for the application. Similarly, on the job recruiters, even if a job recruiter extracts any job seeker whose requirements seem to agree with those in the own job recruiting slip in terms of matching, and determines to employ the relevant job seeker through interview, the employment is not always successful because the job seeker changes his/her mind for any reason. Therefore, there is a similar problem in that much of the time and cost for recruiting may be wasted.